Greater love has no one than this
by Ann Murry
Summary: Continuing the saga of Matt and Kitty, Festus and Abelia and Newly and Vera's lives together. What new challenges will Matt face since giving up the Marshal's job!
1. Chapter 1

Matt looked up from the desk in the study on the first floor of his and Kitty's house and smiled when he looked out the window. Kitty and their son, Matthew Jr. were busy tending to the small garden his wife had planted just a month ago.

The ex-lawman laughed when Matthew pulled up one of the new plants Kitty had just planted instead of a carrot like he was supposed to.

Rolling her eyes, Kitty took the boys hand and got to her feet before anymore damage could be done. Stretching her back, the seven months pregnant woman sighed as she looked around before looking down at her son. "I think it's time we fixed supper, don't you?"

Matthew nodded and followed his mother into the house before trying to tip toe toward the study. "Matthew," Kitty said putting her hands on her hips. "When your father is in his study, you can't be disturbing him."

Matthew stopped and turned around, his lips in a pout as Matt came out of the study behind him. "We're you looking for me, boy?"

The four year old turned back around and smiled broadly as he ran to his father and warped his little arms around Matt's good leg.

"Alright, you seen him. Now leave your father to his studies," Kitty said as Matt shook his head.

"Not tonight," he said leaning heavily on his staff. "Tonight is all about my family."

"What about studying for the test?" Kitty asked wearily. "You've been at it for the last couple of months."

"That's just it," Matt replied with a grin. "I think, I've studied long enough and learned as much as I'm going to."

"So, your saying that, you're ready to take the test?" Kitty asked as Matt nodded.

Newly stopped at the telegraph and post office early the next morning before heading over to the jail as was his normal routine. Once he made some coffee, he sat down at the desk to tackle the letters, wanted posters and anything else that came via the mail. He often wondered how it came about that he got this position. Going from training to be a physician to a gunsmith was already a complete turnaround but now, he was the Marshal of Dodge City which was a massive undertaking for any man.

Scanning over the various pieces of mail, his hand reached out and grabbed one in particular. Generically addressed to the Marshal of Dodge, the return address is what really caught his attention. The Kansas state correctional institution only sent letters out once a month with the lists of convicts who either died in prison or were released from time served.

Since Matt had put away a good quarter or more of the convicts in the prison, an unspoken agreement between himself and Festus to watch out for the Marshal and his family bound them together. So Newly made it a point to look over the lists and see if any of the new releases were a threat to the now retired Marshal and his family.

Opening the letter, he quickly scanned the name's and checked the status next to each name. Most of them he didn't recognize from Matt's diligent notes he made about each and every arrest but one in particular, he did recognize and just reading the name sent a shiver down his spine before he read the status next to it. "Released!" he said aloud.

Newly closed his eyes and shook his head before he put the letter on the desk top as the door to the jail opened and Festus walked in. He nodded at the hill man before he spoke. "I sure am glad to see you!"

"Oh," Festus said helping himself to a cup of coffee. "Somethin in the mail there, I should know about?"

"Yeah, there is," Newly replied quietly.

"Alright, tell me," Festus said stopping in front of the desk.

"It's from the penitentiary," Newly said tapping the letter. "Someone we know has been released!"

Festus narrowed his eyes as he met Newly's worried look. "Who?"

"Bonner," Newly said angrily. "With only the attempted murder charge of Miss Kitty and no clear evidence that he committed any of the murders that his brother was hung for, he's served his time."

"Bonner," Festus said shaking his head as flashbacks of what happened to Miss Kitty went though his mind. "Newly, we gotta tell Matthew."

"I know," Newly said with a slight nod before getting to his feet. Taking his hat from the peg on the wall, he grabbed his gunbelt before heading toward the door. "Let's go

Kitty finished washing up the breakfast dishes before she wiped her hands on the apron she wore. And then headed down the entrance hall from the kitchen to answer the knock at the front door.

"Newly, Festus," she said with a bright and cheerful smile as both men took off their hats. "I suppose you'll both want to speak to Matt?"

"Yes, ma'am," Newly said looking at the hill man. "We uh, we got something to discuss with him."

"Well, c'mon in," Kitty said stepping aside. "Matt's in the parlor doing his therapy with Robert."

"Much, obliged," Festus said following Newly to the room next to Matt's study.

"Don't be afraid to put your weight on it," Robert said watching as the ex Marshal favor his paralyzed leg. "You're never going to be able to strengthen or use it if you don't."

Matt nodded and allowed the young physician to take the staff he'd been using as a crutch away and leaned on his paralyzed leg like Robert told him to.

"That's it," Robert replied encouragingly. "Any pain?"

"Not much," Matt replied looking satisfied with himself. "It's mostly just weaker than the other leg."

"That's to be expected," Robert replied taking Matt's arm. "When you told me you started having a tingling sensation in it, I could hardly believe it."

"I know," Matt said with a broad smile. "It surprised me to."

"You'll probably never have full use of it. However, I'm hoping the worst you'll have is just a slight limp."

"I can deal with that," Matt said grinning before looking at the door when he heard a knock.

"Just a minute," Robert said quickly helping Matt to a chair.

"Now, remember," Matt said looking at Robert. "I don't want anyone to know about this yet."

Robert nodded before straightening up. "Come in," he said and grinned when Newly entered first followed in short order by Festus.

"Newly, Festus," Matt said with a slight nod. "What's going on?"

"Festus and I got something to tell you," he said before making a side ways glance toward Robert.

"It's alright," Matt replied absently with a nod. "He can stay. What is it?"

Newly sighed as he took the letter from his pocket and passed it to Matt. "I just got this today."

Matt knew as soon as he saw the list of names that it had come from the prison and taking a wild guess, he figured Newly and Festus were worried about who was on it.

"It's Bonner, Matthew," Festus said quietly before Matt had finished reading the names.

And then he saw it, in plain black ink, Jude Bonner, released!


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe you should think about taking Kitty away from here," Doc said toying with his mug of beer as Matt looked up in surprise.

Seated at a table inside the Long Branch, he looked up just in time to see Kitty smiling at something Sam said. "I'm not about to take my family and run, Doc! Kitty's so happy here!"

"That's not what I meant," Doc replied sitting up. "It wouldn't have to be permanent, just until she's had the baby and we know where Bonner is."

"No," Matt replied firmly. "This is our home and I'll defend my family if I have to!"

"Even if it means your life," Doc spat angrily. "How happy do you think Kitty would be then, living here with two children, without you!"

"It won't come to that," Matt replied harshly. "Stop it now, here she comes."

"I thought for sure you'd both be ready for another beer by now," she said looking from Matt to Doc. "What's wrong with you two?" Kitty asked after noticing the tension between the two men.

"Nothing honey," Matt said looking at the physician. "Doc was just telling me about a case he's been concerned about."

"Well, if I can help, you'll let me know, won't you?" she said as Doc nodded.

"Thank you for the beer, Kitty," Doc said standing up. "But, I got to be getting back to the hospital now."

"Alright," Kitty said as Doc gave her a quick peek on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Matt," Doc said before leaving the Long Branch.

When the physician stepped though the doors of the saloon, his mind couldn't help but wander back to that day when Jude Bonner brought Kitty home. The spot where she had collapsed with Bonner's bullet in her side had long since been scrubbed clean of any traces of what happened that day. But he knew the exact spot and time that everything changed for her and he hated to think that history could possibly repeat itself.

"Matt," Kitty said taking Doc's seat. "Did you send off a telegram to Topeka about getting a date to take the Judge's exam?"

"I sure did," Matt said to happy to have something else to focus on other than Bonner. "I'm just waiting for a reply."

Doc entered the hospital before turning to his left and walking though the door of the clinic. Robert was busy refilling their supplies and going though the medicine cabinet. As he did so, he made a mental note of what they were running short on.

"You look worried," Robert said when he stopped to observe the older man beside him. "What's wrong?"

"I guess, I am worried," Doc said putting his hands into his pockets. "I don't think Matt realizes just how close we came to loosing Kitty that day."

"I read your notes about that," Robert replied thoughtfully knowing Doc was referring to the incident with Bonner. "But as I recall, you left a lot of things unsaid."

"Well, of course I did," Doc said quietly. "If you had seen what that animal did to her, well, I couldn't even put it on paper it was that bad! So yes, I'm worried. If she finds out, he's loose, it could cause irreparable damage and with the baby coming, I don't even want to think what might happen."

"Matt's going to keep it from her, isn't he?" Robert asked as Doc nodded.

"Yes, he is for now," Doc said angrily. "But I told him, it might be better for them all if he were to take her away from here at least until after the baby is born."

"Maybe," Robert said glancing up at the clock. "I wonder what could be keeping Vera, she said, she'd be back after lunch to help me with these supplies."

"Maybe it slipped her mind," Doc replied watching the younger physician unpack and put away a few supplies. "Here now," Doc said pointing to another shelf. "That carbonic acid should go here!"

Robert grinned as he handed the supplies to Doc. "Well, show me then."

"Young folks," he said scoffing before putting the items where he wanted them to go. "Always wantin somebody to do their job!"

Robert laughed before he turned around as the door of the clinic opened and Johnny Cross walked in with an arm wrapped around his sisters small frame. The physician could tell by the way she moved that Vera was obviously in great pain.

"What happened?" he asked very concerned as he looked from Vera's pale face to Johnny's worried expression.

"I don't know," he said letting Vera go as Robert lead her to a chair. "She stopped by the shop to ask me about having dinner with her and Newly and the next thing I know, she's bent over in pain."

"Vera," Doc said going to one knee in front of the woman. "Where're you hurting?" he asked while taking her wrist to check her pulse.

Vera tightly squeezed her eyes shut before she responded. "My stomach."

"Can you show me," Doc asked gently as Vera rubbed her hand along the lower part of her abdomen.

Doc looked up and met Roberts eyes as the younger physician went to Johnny. "We'll take care of her," he said taking Johnny's arm. "I think you should go get Newly and let him know his wife's here."

"Yeah," Johnny replied worriedly. "I'll do that. We'll be back!"

Johnny sat in a chair against the wall a few hours later and watched Newly pace the entry hall of the hospital in nervous agitation. He was well aware of his brother in law's first marriage to Patricia and how it ended. "You know," he said standing up. "Vera's a strong woman, heck she probably just ain't something that upset her stomachs is all."

"Yeah," Newly replied grinning absently. "You're probably right."

Doc sighed as Robert put a blanket over Vera. Running a hand across his mustache as he stepped away from the exam table, Robert slowly approached him. "What do you think, Doc?"

"I think," Doc said looking beyond his apprentice to the still form of the woman on the table. "That we need to talk to Newly."


	3. Chapter 3

A large muscular body covered hers hungrily taking what it wanted. At first, she found pleasure in the act but as the movements became more intense, she started to feel pain and wondered why Matt was being so rough. Opening her eyes, Kitty screamed when the face that looked back at her wasn't that of her husband!

"Matt," Kitty said sitting straight up. Running her hands across the top of the bed coverings she searched for the man who had become her lover and her protector.

Matt turned around when Kitty screamed. His large frame silhouetted in the moon light that streamed though the sheers on the windows. "I'm right here, Kitty!" he said going to her.

"What are you doing over there?" she asked watching him as he came toward the bed.

"Just couldn't sleep," Matt replied taking a seat next to her. "You alright?" he said pulling her into his arms.

"Just a dream," she said quietly breathing in his scent but Matt sensed something else.

"Tell me?" he said huskily.

"It was Bonner," she said after a time as Matt sucked in a deep breath. "I haven't dreamed about him in years. Why now?"

"I've been thinking," Matt said putting a hand on her belly. "Maybe we should...go away for a while."

"Are you serious?" Kitty replied quickly. "You've got your test coming up and Doc would never let me leave so close to the baby being born."

"It was his suggestion," Matt replied hesitantly. "You can ask him tomorrow and then we'll decide."

"Alright," Kitty said quietly but in the back of her mind, she wondered why Matt was thinking about leaving Dodge.

"You sleep now," Matt said giving her a passionate kiss.

"I will if you come back to bed," Kitty replied taking his hand. "I need to feel you next to me."

Newly took Vera's hand in his and squeezed it tightly as his sedated wife slept alone in the ward upstairs from the clinic. Doc and Robert had been unable to find the cause of her pain. And after discussing it with him, they had decided that doing exploratory surgery in the morning, maybe the only way to find an  
answer.

"How's she doing," Newly asked when Robert came in a few hours later to check her vital signs.

"I think, she maybe running a slight fever," Robert replied with a worried look. The physician knew the pain in Vera's abdomen could be from any number of problems but a fever definitely complicated matters because it meant Vera had an infection that her body was trying to fight. "I wouldn't worry about, Newly. It's just a symptom of whatever is going on."

"I think your forgetting that I've been trained with Doc for a few years," he said frowning. "If it's an infection, what could it be from."

"Well, infections in the abdomen of woman most likely indicate the female organs," Robert stated factually.

"Could that explain why she hasn't been able to conceive?"

"Yes," Robert said thoughtfully. "It could explain a great number of things."

Festus yawned as he stood up and stretched before looking around. The room was like so many other town jails he'd visited over the years. In the center of it stood a battered, wooden table. A pot bellied stove stood in the corner, an ubiquitous coffee pot in place still holding the strong black brew that he loved to drink at all hours of the day and night. On the wall, behind Newly's desk, was a board with the latest wanted posters. They were pinned haphazardly and overlapping each other. But, what made this room stand out from all the other's he'd been to, was that it had belonged to Matt first and foremost and the memories and comradery shared here would never be forgotten.

It had been late when Newly's brother in law had come to the house and told him the Marshal needed him to take the shift at the jail tonight so he could stay with his ailing wife. Festus had willing agreed to taking the shift because he knew if the roles were reversed, the lawman would have gladly done the same for him.

He contemplated going to bed in one of the cells since the town was relatively quiet. But a noise beyond the door to the alley suddenly caught his attention. Drawing his pistol, he slowly opened the door and looked out just in time to see a large tom cat run by.

"Why, you little scamp!" the hill man said putting his pistol away. "Go do yer prowlin' some place else."

He watched the cat run toward the boardwalk before shutting the door and then turned around as a shadow caught the corner of his eye. Whirling around, he reached for his gun but didn't even have time to clear it from its holster before Bonner grabbed him by one hand around his throat.

As Jude pushed him against the brick wall, he wondered if it was possible that the man had gotten bigger over the years and more powerful as well.

"Where is he?" Jude said tightly squeezing Festus around the neck but the hill man refused to give an answer. "I said, where is he!"

"Gone," Festus grated out. "He retired and left!"

"To where?" Bonner said lifting Fetus up off the floor by his neck.

"I don't know," Festus spat angrily as Jude squeezed his neck tighter.

"Your lying," he said with a sneer. "I'll kill you!"

"Then you'd best get on with it then cause I ain't a tellin you nothing!"


	4. Chapter 4

Festus looked directly into the cold eyes of the man that would be his killer. Dark as gunmetal and hooded, he'd never seen such emotionless hatred emanate from one man before.

Bonner sneered and grunted as he squeezed the hill man's wind pipe with one hand while holding him against the wall with the other.

In just a matter of seconds, Festus found it difficult to breathe, and then to concentrate as the air supply to his brain slowly began to get cut off. He raised both his hands in a last ditch effort to save himself and placed them on either side of Bonner's head before trying to gouge the half-breed's eyes with his thumbs.

But Bonner only laughed as he squeezed harder.

Louie swerved and stumbled as he slowly made his way out of the Long Branch and down the boardwalk toward the jail. Needing a good strong pot of coffee, some company and a bed, he knew he'd find it all at the jail. Doc and Sam watched him go as the barkeep locked up for the night. Doc shook his head as Louie quietly talked to himself before he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He smiled when he seen the lights were still on inside the jail house.

"You tell Festus we missed him tonight and he owes me a beer!" Doc hollered.

Louie nodded as he crossed the street and stepped up onto the boardwalk. Looking into the windows of the jail before going to the door. He barely got a glimpse of the struggle going on inside between the two men before he sucked in a quick breath and ran for the front door of the jail. He opened it just as Bonner loosened his grip on Festus neck and the hill man crumpled to the floor at his feet.

"Bonner!" Louie yelled in shock and total disbelief when the half-breed turned around.

Taking a few steps back, he started to yell in alarm when he saw Festus lifeless body lying inert on the floor of the jail.

"Help! Somebody help!" Louie yelled as he ran back toward Sam at the Long Branch.

"Louie," Sam said touting a rifle as he met the drunk in the street. "What's going on!"

"It was Bonner!" Louie yelled frantically as tears came to his eyes.

"Bonner?" Sam stated in disbelief as his mind wandered back to the last time the man had been in town. He had seen first hand the damage he and his dog soldiers had done to Miss Kitty. "Where's he at?"

"I don't know! But, I think he killed Festus!" he said pointing down the street toward the jail

Doc stopped at the bottom of the stairs to his office as the two men passed. "What's all the yelling about!"

"Doc," Louie said grabbing the physician arm. "It was Bonner! He killed Festus!"

"What!" Doc said as his heart fell to his stomach but his unconscious mind followed the drunk to the jail as quickly as his old legs would take him.

Unmindful of his own safety when he seen his downed friend, Doc rushed though the front door of the jail. Setting his bag down before going to his knees, he carefully rolled Festus over before placing two fingers next to the large artery in the deputy's neck. He swallowed hard before taking a deep breath when he felt a weakened but thready beat.

"He strangled him, Doc!" Louie whined as the physician looked up.

"He ain't dead," Doc said meeting Louie's eyes before looking back down at his friend.

"He ain't," Louie said greatly relieved as the physician checked the hill man's respiration after he made a gulping noise.

"But he is having trouble breathing!" the physician exclaimed tilting Festus head back gently in order to open the air way. "I need my bag!"

Burke, owner of the fright office heard the screams and was already pulling a shirt over his head and leaving his office when Sam met him in the street.

"Bonner's in town!" Sam yelled. "He attacked Festus!"

"Let's go!" Burke said leading the way back toward the jail.

While Burke checked the alley way behind the jail, Sam went to get Newly and alert Matt, but after Robert found out, Festus was involved, he insisted on going and leaving Vera in Newly's care.

Burke came out of the alley way and stopped when he seen Matt, Sam and Robert coming down the boardwalk.

"Burke," Matt said as the fright officer met them in front of the general store. "You see anything?"

"No, sir," Burke said before looking at Robert. "You might want to get over to the jail! From what Louie said, Bonner attacked Festus!"

"Is he hurt?" Robert asked as Burke looked uncomfortably around.

"Well," Burke hesitated. "Louie said, he was dead!"

"Oh, my god!" Robert said looking at Matt and Sam before sprinting to the jail.

He entered the jail to find his father lying face up on the floor with Doc's jacket rolled up between his shoulders. The best position for the patient to make it easier for a doctor to feel and see the structures in the throat.

"Doc," Robert said going to his knees beside his mentor. "Is he..."

"Not if I can help it," Doc said reaching into his bag for a scalpel and some alcohol. "That animal just about strangled him to death, his throat is swollen. We have to open up an airway or he'll suffocate."

"Tracheotomy," Robert said nodding in agreement as he watched Doc expertly make a small incision in the thinnest part of the larynx and insert a piece of rubber tubing.

"That'll have to do until we can get that swelling to go down," Robert said looking up as Matt walked in aided by Sam.

"Doc," Matt said worriedly. "How is he?"

"He's alive," Doc replied angrily. "Jude Bonner didn't win...this time!"

Matt nodded before he spoke. "There won't be a next time when I get my hands on him!"


	5. Chapter 5

While Robert and Sam helped Doc moved Festus over to the hospital, Matt left Burke in charge of the jail along with a couple of quickly deputized men from town who had only been to happy to help out.

It was time to tell Kitty exactly what was going on. He dreaded the prospect of informing her because he of all people knew what kind of damage that half-breed monster did to his wife so many years back. But what made it even more concerning for him was the fact that Kitty carried his child and as much as he wanted to protect her from anything harmful, in this situation, he just couldn't shield her from the truth any longer.

Quietly opening the front door, he found her in the dimly lit parlor dressed in a robe sleeping soundly in a winged back chair. He kneeled down next to her as best he could and gently put his hand on hers. "Kitty," Matt said softly until the red head awoke.

"You're back?" she said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Bout two," Matt replied. "It's late. I know your tired but I have to tell you something."

"About tonight," Kitty asked meeting his eyes in the soft glow of the room. "What happened?"

"Newly received a letter a few days ago from the penitentiary," Matt said quietly. "It was to inform him of new releases from the prison and someone we knew was on that list and he's here now in town."

"Who is this time Matt?" Kitty asked matter of fact. She had been more than aware of Matt's worried looks over the last couple of days and now she knew why.

"It's...Bonner, Kitty," Matt said gently trying to break the news to her in a way that wouldn't upset her delicate condition.

"I see," Kitty replied blankly as Matt tried to read her face. "What should we do?"

"I'd like to get you and Matthew over to the hospital until he's caught. Newly's there along with Robert and Doc. Sam went to get Abelia and the kids and bring them in as well."

"Why," Kitty asked tensely, making Matt hesitate when she asked the question he knew was coming next. "Where's Festus?"

"Bonner got ahold of him tonight," he said choosing not to withhold anything from her. He felt, to do so now would only add to her worry. "Doc says, he's in pretty bad shape but he's alive and that's all that matters."

"Oh, Matt," Kitty said squeezing her eyes tightly shut. "They're never going to leave us alone, are they?"

"How's he doing?" Newly asked worriedly when Robert stepped away momentarily from his father's bedside. He had been watching from a distance as the two physicians had worked tirelessly to stabilize the hill man.

"Better than he was," Robert replied pulling his stethoscope off as Doc nodded from where he sat next to their mutual friend.

"I should have been there," Newly said in anguish looking down at the unconscious deputy. Bathed in the soft glow of the dimly lit lamps dressed in a night shirt, it appeared to him that Festus was barely breathing. "It's my job now and I should have been there!"

"Your not to blame, Newly," Robert replied quickly putting a hand on Newly's shoulder. "Your place is here with Vera! Pa knows that if you could have, you would have been there and not him. No one's blaming you. So please, don't blame yourself! It's Bonner that's to blame!"

"Robert's right," Doc said sternly. "Now, I don't want to hear you talking like that anymore. That half-breed monster, Bonner is gonna get exactly what's coming to him. I guarantee you that!"

"Ma," Robert said looking up just in time to see Abelia coming though the door with nine month old Abby asleep on her hip. He took the baby from her as Abelia looked from Newly's grim expression to Doc who still sat next to her husband.

"What happened?" she said taking off her bonnet before going to Festus side. "What's wrong with his neck?" she said looking up at Robert after noticing the swelling and tracheotomy tube still in place. "Sam told me he was hurt, I kinda figured he meant, shot!"

"No, he wasn't shot," Robert said putting the baby down to sleep in the bed directly next to his fathers.

"He was strangled," Doc replied before pointing out the still red hand prints that Bonner had left behind.

"Strangled," Abelia said in horror before taking Festus hand in hers. "When will he wake up?"

"Well," Doc said pointing to the tracheotomy tube. "This is to help him breathe until the swelling goes down in a day or two. We've got to keep him sedated for now because I'm afraid if he came to, he'd try pulling out that tube."

"And if he does, he'll suffocate?" Robert said sitting down next to her. "But, I don't want you to worry about that, I'm going to be here with him the whole time!"

"Doc," Sam said taking a step or two into the room. "I've got men posted at every corner of the hospital."

"Thanks, Sam," Doc said checking the time. "Is Matt and Kitty here yet?"

"They just walking in, they're on the way up now," Sam said stepping aside as Kitty walked into the room followed directly by Matt who carried their sleeping son.

"Sam," Matt said as Robert took the child from him. "I want you to get as many men together in the morning as you can. And don't let anyone in or out of this building."

"You're going after him, ain't you?" Kitty asked whirling around to meet Matt's eyes.

"I guess, I am," Matt said quietly aware that everyone in the room was watching them.

"Your not the law here anymore, Matt!" Kitty said angrily. "Let someone else go after him!"

"Kitty," Matt said using the staff as he walked slowly to her. Gently taking her hand in his, he squeezed it softly before he spoke. "I let the badge tell me what to do all those years ago when I had the chance to kill Bonner and this time, I'm not wearing it!"

"So, it's revenge you want?" Kitty asked as Matt shook his head no.

"Not revenge, justice," Matt replied evenly. "Anyway, I can get it! Justice for you, me, him," Matt said pointing to Festus bed. "I've learned that we can't always look for the law to be in our best interest, sometimes, we've got to do things our way."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Kitty said in disbelief but Matt was a driven man tonight and nothing she could say would stop him from trying to find Bonner.

"I'll bring him in alive, if I can," Matt said looking at Sam. "Let's go!"

"Wait," Newly said taking a stand. "If you do this, it'll be outside the law!"

"I know," Matt said hesitantly before meeting his eyes. "You going to try and stop me?"

"No," Newly said with a wiry grin. "I'm coming with you! Someone has to be the voice of reason!"

"Alright, Marshal," Matt said with a nod. "Let's go!"

"Take care of Vera for me," Newly said turning to Robert before bending down to kiss his wife's feverish forehead. "Tell her when she wakes up, not to worry! I will be back!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jude paced the camp outside of Dodge like a caged animal. The anger he felt of not getting to the Marshal was palpable. Hearing a horse approaching, he picked up a home-made spear and waited for the rider to appear. "Lafitte," he said throwing the spear into the ground. "Tell me brother, you found them!"

"I did," Lafitte said bending down to pour a cup of coffee before standing up to face his brother. "They're in town, he's not the Marshal any more from the talk I heard but they are in Dodge!"

"I figured as much," Bonner said angrily. "I knew that whisker faced deputy was lying! At least, I took care of him."

"No you didn't," Lafitte said with quiet reserve. Afraid of Bonner's anger, he looked down as he spoke. "He's still alive!"

Bonner let out a blood curdling scream as he grabbed Lafitte by his shirt. "You lie!"

"No, I don't," he said snidely. "And if you go back to that town, they'll be waiting for you. We should pack up and get!"

"No!" Bonner said angrily pushing his brother backwards. "I want my revenge on him and then, I'll take his woman! But this time, she ain't coming back!"

"She's carrying his child!" Lafitte said taking one step back as Jude turned around to glare at him.

"Well," Jude said with an evil grin. "I can easily fix that!"

Robert shook his head worriedly as he took Vera's pulse before removing a thermometer from her mouth.

"Any change?" Doc asked when Robert made a notation in Vera's notes.

"Her fever is still climbing," Robert said standing up, looking down at the woman, he spoke candidly . "As much as I hate to do it while Newly's gone, I don't know how much longer we can hold off the surgery."

"I agree," Doc said swiping his mustache. "But I can't leave Festus long enough to assist you. Without knowing what the problem is, we don't know how long we'll be in there."

"I can help," Kitty said looking at Doc. "You stay with Festus and I'll help Robert."

"I don't know," Doc said thoughtfully. "You sure, you're up to it?"

"Doc, I've got to have something to do, this waiting is killing me," Kitty replied totally flustered.

Doc nodded. He was sure that Kitty was just as worried about Matt's safety as Matt was worried about hers. But at least the ex-lawman was doing something about, the best Kitty could do was watch and worry. "Alright," he said patting her arm. "You assist Robert for me."

Robert looked at Kitty. "I'll go scrub up and get everything ready, then I'll come back for her."

Matt rode Buck though town while Newly, Sam, Burke and the other men canvased the streets and ally ways on foot and in pairs for safety reasons. He wasn't about to let Bonner hurt anyone else in the process of trying to get to him and Kitty. If Bonner wanted him, he was damn sure going to make himself available by being visibly seen on the streets of Dodge.

Now as the sun slowly peaked over Dodge's tallest buildings, his only concern wasn't if the half-breed would strike but when and where. He had to be prepared for any situation.

Bonner knew to just ride into Dodge was tantamount to suicide but that didn't stop him from getting as close as he could. Observing Main Street from a discrete distance away, he sneered when he see Matt ride by on his horse.

"See," Lafitte said looking at Bonner. "I told you he was still there!"

"Yeah," he replied never taking his eyes off the man on the horse. "But where is she!"

Robert gently palpated Vera's abdomen before making an incision just below the belly button. "I'm going to try and keep the incision as small as possible. I don't want to leave her with a large scar."

"What do you think it is?" Kitty asked watching the young physician expertly search for what may be troubling Vera.

"If I had to venture to guess," Robert said looking at Kitty. "I would say a tumor or a cyst perhaps."

"Thank you for your help," Robert said after the surgery was complete.

"I didn't do much," she said crossing her arms against the chill of the sterile surgical room. "Certainly nothing more than I've done for Doc countless times," she said looking down at Vera. "She's going to be alright?"

"I think so," Robert said covering Vera with a blanket before turning back to Kitty. "I got the tumor and repaired the damage. That's about all I can do the rest is up to her body now."

Kitty nodded. "I don't know about you, Doctor but I'd like some coffee."

"That sounds great," Robert replied. "Let me get her settled back into bed where Doc can keep an eye on her and I'll go downstairs and help you."

Kitty stifled a yawn while she waited for the pot of coffee to boil.

Meanwhile, Robert quickly put together some sandwiches to take upstairs to Doc and Abelia.

"No, thank you," Kitty said waving the food away as Robert gave her a look.

"Doctor's orders," he said as Kitty relented and took a sandwich from the tray.

Kitty placed a fresh pot of coffee onto the tray as Robert gave her a quick nod. "I'll be right back," he said heading upstairs as Kitty prepared a second pot of coffee.

Nibbling on the sandwich while she waited for Robert to return, she sighed as the knob on the back door shook. Figuring it was one of the men Matt was using as guards, she went to open the door.

"I'm coming!" she said going to the door. Twisting the knob, the door suddenly swung wide open and before she could let out a scream, the man grabbed her around the waist and started to pull her outside but Kitty reached out and grabbed the door way.

"Doc, said," Robert stated walking calmly into the kitchen. "That was exactly..."

"Robert!" Kitty yelled in alarm as Lafitte raised his gun.


	7. Chapter 7

Robert flung himself against the wall as Lafitte pulled the trigger. As Kitty screamed, the bullet careened into the doorway across from him and the outlaw tried again to pull Kitty out the back door.

Robert frantically looked around for anything he could use as a weapon and his eyes settled on the boiling pot of searing hot coffee. Ignoring his own safety, he grabbed the pot before running to the door where Kitty still struggled to free herself from Lafitte's grasp.

"Get down," Robert yelled grabbing Kitty's arm as he flung the hot liquid into Lafitte's face before the man could use his gun again.

As Lafitte screamed in horrific pain, Robert tugged on Kitty's arm and the outlaw finally let her go as he staggered away. As she fell against him, he pulled her inside the door and kicked it shut with his foot before bolting it.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking the pregnant woman over. "Did he hurt you?"

"No...I don't...think so," Kitty said sobbing before trying disentangle herself from Robert.

"Was that Bonner?" Robert asked gently as Kitty shook her head no.

"It was his brother," she said looking back at the door frantically. "Jude will know I'm here and he'll come looking for me!"

Abelia dozed lightly next to Festus as Doc added some notes to his journal before putting it aside when the hill man started to stir beside him.

"Doc," Abelia said sitting forward.

"He's waking up," Doc said putting his left hand on Festus forehead before using his right to exam the hill man's throat. "Take it easy. It'll take some time for the swelling to go down."

Festus opened his eyes which darted from Doc's caring expression to Abelia's worried look. "Matthew," he croaked as Doc nodded.

"He's fine and so's Kitty," Doc said reaching for a syringe on a silver tray. "Now, I want you to get some more rest. It's the only way that swelling in your neck'll go down, so I'm going to give you something to make you sleep," the physician said holding the syringe up to the light to check the dose before injecting it into the vein in Festus arm.

Putting two fingers on Festus wrist, he counted the beats as the hill man closed his eyes. Satisfied that his friend was fast asleep again, Doc stood up to check on Vera when he heard a gunshot downstairs.

"Stay here!" he yelled looking at Abelia's horrified look.

"Robert and Kitty!" she said as Doc raced to get the gun Robert carried in his bag before heading downstairs.

Matt jerked his horse around when he heard the gunshot behind him. "I think it came from the hospital!" he yelled looking at Newly and Sam before riding in that direction.

"Robert, Kitty!" Doc yelled entering into the kitchen a minute later, a pistol in his hand. "What happened?" he said as Robert helped Kitty to her feet.

"Jude's brother," Kitty said stifling a sob with the palm of her hand. "He would have had me if it hadn't been for Robert!"

"Did he hurt you?" Doc asked taking her arm as Kitty shook her head no.  
"Robert?" he questioned after the younger physician wrapped his right hand in a clean handkerchief.

"It's nothing, Doc. Just a burn," Robert said adamantly before the front door of the hospital opened up and Matt strode in directly followed by Newly.

"What happened?" he asked as Kitty flew into his arms. "I heard a shot!"

"It was Bonner's brother, Matt!" Kitty screamed almost hysterically.

"Out back," Robert replied with a nod of his head as the ex-Marshal looked at Newly.

"Take Sam and Burke with you," Matt said leading Kitty to the stairs. "C'mon honey," he said giving Kitty a gentle squeeze. "Go upstairs with Doc and Robert."

"Matt, please," Kitty cried. "Don't go! Stay with me!"

"I can't," he said quietly before meeting her eyes. "I can't let anyone else get hurt!"

"I know," Kitty replied nodding her head. "But, I need you to!"

Matt smiled as he ran a finger down the side of her face wiping away the tears. "I'll be back," he said gently. "I promise, I'll be back. Doc," he said looking at the older man. "Take care of her!"

"We got him!" Newly yelled racing back inside. "He knocked out Don to try and get to Kitty, he's alright. But Bonner's brother is in pretty bad shape! He's blind!"

"Oh," Matt said looking at Robert in surprise. "What did you do?"

"I just threw a pot of hot coffee in his face," Robert said remorsefully. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"Well," Doc said tugging on his earlobe as he looked at the younger man. "You did what you had to do!"

"I know," Robert replied quietly. "But, it don't make it any easier to accept!"

"Where's he at?" Matt asked, suddenly turning to Newly.

"Sam and Burke are taking him over to the jail!"

"No," Matt said thoughtfully. "Bring him to me instead! I got an idea of how we can get Bonner to give himself up with no one else getting hurt!"


	8. Chapter 8

Newly lead Bonner's brother, Lafitte to the middle of Main Street and met Matt like he ordered. "Thank you, Newly," he said with a hardened jaw. "Now, I want you and the rest of the men to stay out of the way. This is between Bonner and me!"

"Yes, sir," Newly said before heading toward the hospital. He didn't like the fact that Matt was out there alone and therefore vulnerable but he had to much respect for the man to undermine his authority or his plan by refusing his orders. So, the Marshal joined the rest of the men in front of the hospital and waited to see what it was Matt had up his sleeve.

"Bonner!" Matt yelled and waited as the echo from his voice reverberated off the empty buildings in Dodge. "I got your brother, Bonner! He's hurt! Bad! And I'm not going to allow anyone to help him until you turn yourself in!"

Kitty watched from a window on the second floor of the hospital as Matt leaned heavily on his staff before slowly moving down the street and pushed Lafitte along as he moved.

"Doc," Kitty said as the physician and Robert came to stand just behind her. "I'm scared."

"Me to," Doc said quietly.

Matt looked around before clinching his jaw in frustration. He knew Bonner had to be watching. He bet that if he cared enough about his younger brother Virgil to terrorize a whole town and kidnap Kitty because he was going to hang, then he had to care what happened to this one as well.

Drawing his pistol from his holster, he decided it was time to up the ante. "I'm not the law here anymore Bonner!" Matt yelled pushing Lafitte forward as he took a few steps back with the help of his staff. "I could put a bullet in his head right now!"

"Would he do that?" Burke asked looking at Newly as the lawman waved him away.

"Hush, now Burke," Newly said keeping his eyes on Matt. "He knows what he's doing!"

"You've got to the count of three to show yourself, Bonner!" Matt yelled pulling the hammer of his gun back before taking aim at the back of Lafitte's head. "One!"

"Jude!" Lafitte whined stumbling forward. "He ain't bluffing!"

"Two!" Matt yelled as Lafitte started to sob.

"Three!" Matt yelled as a voice rang out!

"Stop!"

Matt whirled around as Bonner calmly walked out of the alley between the jail and the Long Branch.

"You want me Dillion!" Bonner said putting his hands on his hips. "I'm here!"

Since Matt had gone up against him last, time and prison had taken its toll on the man's looks but it had little impact on his overall physic and Bonner knew that would be a disadvantage to the retired Marshal.

"You can't even walk without the help of a crutch!" Bonner said snidely looking the ex-lawman up and down before he laughed. "I don't think you got what it takes anymore to take me on!"

"You don't huh!" Matt said throwing his gun away. Moving forward with the help of his staff, he said. "Let's find out!"

Kitty gasped and turned away from the window as Matt and Bonner started to circle each other. "Doc! We have to do something! Matt's not up to a fight! Bonner will kill him!"

"Not necessarily," Robert said with a mischievous grin. "There's something you both should know!"

Matt and Bonner circled each other, each sized up the other and looked for any weaknesses. Matt realized, he could be in for the fight of his life, one that would require every bit of strength that he had. In his mind, he went back to the first fight the two men had. Bonner's weakness, was that he was a showmen, all Matt had to do to win was exploit it.

"C'mon Bonner!" Matt snarled balling up his fists in an attempt to draw the outlaw into a careless punch. "You want me!"

Bonner finally took the bait and swung at the retired Marshal. Only with a lightening quick duck from Matt was he able to evade Bonner's punch.

Dropping the staff and standing on his own two legs, Matt struck back with a left and a right to Bonner's stomach.

As Bonner staggered backward, he realized, Matt wasn't so weak after all.

The men in town began cheering and urging the retired Marshal on as the two men clenched up. Rolling in the dusty street, Matt threw alternating punches at Bonner's face until both men regained their footing but the outlaw was clearly dazed.

As Bonner shook his head to clear it, Matt stepped into a right handed punch that felled the outlaw. It was perhaps, the hardest punch, Matt had ever thrown in his life and Bonner lost consciousness before he even hit the ground.

"He did it!" Burke yelled excitedly as Newly ran over to take Lafitte and Bonner into custody.

"I'd better get down there!" Robert said squeezing Kitty's hand. "And, it was his idea to withhold the fact that he had feeling coming back to that leg."

"I know," Kitty said though tears of happiness. "And I'll be discussing that with him in private!"

Robert grinned as he picked up his bag and headed downstairs.

"Is it really over, Doc?" Kitty said as the older man watched Newly and Sam led Bonner toward the jail.

"I don't know, Kitty," Doc replied still watching as Robert reached Matt. As the larger man leaned on the smaller for support, Doc sighed. "He's still alive after all."


	9. Chapter 9

Matt uttered a sigh of relief when Robert gently eased him into a chair inside the clinic. "How's Kitty?" he asked looking up at the young physician.

"She's a little perturbed but I think once she finds out your alright, she'll be okay," Robert said putting his bag on a table before taking Matt's hands. He shook his head at the bruises already forming and the abrasions from the fight. "How's your back?" he said reaching into his bag for some alcohol.

"Painful," Matt gasped with a wiry grin.

"After I clean up your hands, I'll give you something for the pain."

"Doc," Kitty said pacing the floor of the ward upstairs. "I got to go down there!"

"He's being taken care of," Doc replied gently patting her arm. "He'll be along in a minute."

"That man," Kitty said harshly. "Now, why didn't he tell us he had feelings coming back to his leg?"

"Kitty, you know Matt," Doc said with a swipe of his mustache. "Better than anyone, he doesn't want to disappoint anybody but especially you. And if he had told you, and things didn't work out the way he wanted them to, well, I think he just thought what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you."

"You're right, I suppose," Kitty said shaking her head. "It just would have been nice to not have to worry so much."

"Better?" Robert asked as he put a used syringe on the counter.

Matt nodded as Robert took his pulse. "Good," he said standing up. "I'm going to go get Kitty. You need to let that morphine take affect before you go climbing stairs."

"I think you're right," Matt said ruefully. As Robert left the room, Matt squirmed in the hard backed chair to get comfortable. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself but the fight with Bonner had taken a lot out of him and he didn't know how much more he could have taken."

"Matt," Kitty said walk though the door of the clinic alone. Kneeling by his knees, she took his hand in hers. "I saw everything! Are you alright?"

"Just sore, Kitty," Matt said brushing back a stray lock of her hair. "And, I'm sorry, that I didn't tell you sooner what I had planned. I know you were worried!"

"Well, of course I was," Kitty said shaking her head when she remembered the fight. "I though Bonner was going to kill you!"

"It'd take a better man than the likes of him to kill me, honey," Matt said with a smile.

"All the same," Kitty said perturbed. "Can we not have any more secrets?"

Matt nodded before he answered. "I swear, from now on, you'll know everything!"

Kitty smiled wearily. "Now that your leg has gotten better, I suppose you'll want the badge back?"

"Nope," Matt said shaking his head before he met her eyes. "That badge belongs to Newly! I'll uphold the law as a Judge but I'm done being a lawman."

"Promise?" Kitty asked as Matt nodded.

"Promise," he said as Kitty stood up to give him a kiss.

A few weeks later, Vera, Festus and Matt had fully recovered. But, Robert was right, Matt walked with a slight limp and on some days still needed the help of his staff but for the most part, he was as fit as could be expected.

The appointment to take the Judge's exam had been set. Now, Matt, could finally relax as he, Festus, Newly and Doc sat around a table at the Long Branch.

But then, Barney came in to deliver a telegram. "It's from the Governor," Newly said meeting Matt's eyes. "He's appointed a special counsel to represent Jude and Lafitte Bonner because he doesn't believe they'll get someone in Dodge to be impartial."

"Imagine that," Doc quipped before sipping his beer as Newly continued.

"The attorney will arrive tomorrow along with a judge to hear the case," he said as Robert walked though the doors of the Long Branch.

"Will you listen to this!" Robert said angrily. "Althea just sent me a telegram. She's on her way here tomorrow and you won't believe why!"

"Let me guess," Matt said looking up. "She's representing Jude and Lafitte Bonner!"

"Yes!" Robert replied in surprise. "How'd you know?" he asked taking a chair from a nearby table.

Newly waved the telegram he'd received as Robert shook his head.

"I can't believe she's representing those murder's," he said angrily before looking at Festus. "She's got to know Jude almost killed you!"

"Wal, maybe it ain't her choice, son," Festus reasoned looking at Newly. "It did say that the governor appointed someone. Now, that don't sound like it was her choice."

"I hope you're right," Robert said in frustration. "I'd hate to think she's doing it just to further her career or something. I mean, how can you defend people like that?"

"That's a question you'll have to ask her," Doc said as Robert nodded.

"And I will," Robert replied folding up the telegram. "Just as soon as she steps off that train!"

Finally, the train pulled into the station as Robert and Newly waited patiently on the platform. He didn't take any extra care in dressing that morning. It wasn't his intention to impress Althea. He wanted to show her that he was just like anyone else.

The only thing he wanted to know, was if it was her choice to defend the Bonner's.

Althea smiled when she seen him as she stepped off the train. "I didn't think you'd be waiting for me?"

"I just figured, you needed someone to meet you," Robert replied as Newly moved off to meet the Judge when he stepped onto the platform. "Can I walk you to the hotel?"

"Sure," Althea said following his lead before stepping into place beside him. "How are things going?"

"Good," Robert said glancing toward her. "Matt and my Pa are doing alright, but I need to know something?"

"What is it?" Althea asked stopping when Robert did.

"Did you voluntarily accept this case or where you ordered to take it by the governor?"

Althea met his eyes before she spoke. "I don't want you to feel that I've betrayed your family or friends by taking this case on but the simple fact of the matter is this. Those men need defending and no one else was going to do it. So in answer to your question, yes I did take the case, voluntarily because the law is my life and I won't make any apologies for it!"


	10. Chapter 10

Robert knew Althea was right but still, it was a bitter pill to swallow. "I suppose it's no different then me treating his brother from the burns to his face, is it?"

"I don't think so," Althea replied raising an eyebrow. "I read the Marshals report about what happened. That was pretty fast thinking on your part to throw hot coffee in his face? Has that always been your weapon of choice, Doctor?"

"Not hardly," Robert said with a snort. "It was the only thing I had on hand at the moment and I was more worried about Kitty than inflicting permanent damage to Lafitte Bonner."

"I agree," Althea said with a slight nod as they arrived at the Dodge House and Robert opened the door. Althea stopped at the desk and spoke to the clerk before signing the register and then, he walked with her to her room and waited until she opened the door.

"Do you have plans for supper tonight?" Robert asked as Althea smiled from the doorway.

"Are you asking me out, Doctor?"

"I guess, I am," he said leaning against the doorway. "Is six to early?"

"No, six is just fine," she said checking the time. "It'll give me plenty of time to check in with my clients first."

"Good luck with that," Robert said snidely. "Jude's as angry as a hornet in summer time and Lafitte, well he's subdued because of it to the point of being depressed."

"Is that your medical opinion?" Althea asked mischievously.

"Yes, actually it is and I'd testify to that in court," Robert replied quickly. "But don't think it's an insanity defense, that's just their normal behavior!"

"I see," Althea said ruefully . "But thank you for letting me know."

Robert left the hotel and headed down to the hospital to check in with Doc while Althea changed out of her traveling clothes to go over to the jail and meet with Jude and Lafitte Bonner.

The young physician stopped in front of the Long Branch when he seen Matt and Festus saddling up. "Good luck," Robert said shaking Matt's hand before looking up at his father atop Ruth.

"We'll just be gone over night," Festus said as Robert nodded. "Take care of yer Ma, while I'm gone."

"I will," Robert replied. "Be careful."

"See you later, Kitty," Matt said giving his wife one last hug before mounting his horse.

"Goodbye, cowboy and good luck," Kitty said as the two men rode away.

Robert held out his arm to the eight months pregnant red head and smiled. "Where are you headed to?" he asked as they strolled down the boardwalk together.

"Well, I thought, I would try to cajole Doc into having some lunch with me," Kitty said breaking into a smile.

Althea stepped into the jail house a few minutes later and nodded at Newly before looking toward the cells. "I came to speak to my clients, Marshal."

"It's fine with me," Newly said looking up from his reports. "Lafitte's the only one allowed to have anyone in his cell. The keys on the wall."

"Thank you," Althea said taking the key from the peg. Bonner glared at her as she opened the door to his brother's cell.

"I'd be careful if I were you woman," Bonner said with a laugh. "My brother bites!"

Althea looked at Lafitte who was curled up against the wall atop his cot, a clean white bandage covering both eyes.

"Thanks for the warning," she said stepping inside. "I'm an attorney," she said putting a hand on Lafitte's shoulder. "I'm here to help you."

Lafitte moved his head toward her slowly before he raised a hand and pulled off the bandages covering his eyes. "Thanks," he said suddenly standing up before slamming her against the cell where Bonner reached though the bars from his side and pinned her with his arms. "But we don't need your help!"

"Good, Doc works to hard," Robert started to reply before a woman's screamed stopped him. Turning around, he watched in horror as Lafitte stumbled and staggered toward them from the direction of the jail before Jude suddenly followed carrying Newly's pistol and a rifle from the office. "Run!" Robert yelled pushing Kitty in front of him.

But there was nowhere for them to go and once Bonner and Lafitte took a couple of horses that were tied up in front of the Long Branch, Jude cut them off before they could reach the hospital. Jude reached down and with brute strength, he grabbed Kitty and pulled her up and onto his lap side saddled as Lafitte leveled a pistol at Robert.

"I may not be able to see as good as I used to but I can still see good enough to shoot you if I need to," he said angrily before pulling a tethered horse. "Climb up here and let's go!"

By now, several of Dodge's citizens including Sam and Burke had run out onto the boardwalk after hearing the screams for help coming from the jail.

Sam started toward them as Jude spurred his horse into a gallop and Lafitte squeezed off a shot to give them time to get away before spurring his own horse to follow which in turn forced Robert's horse to go along with them.

Riding away, Robert's only concern was for Kitty and her condition. A pregnant woman shouldn't be bounced around on a horse at anytime but Kitty was eight months and that worried him.

"Don't slow down!" Lafitte yelled waving a pistol in his direction. "I don't need you, Doctor! But, I'm pretty sure that woman might so you'd better behave yourself!"

Robert knew that Lafitte wasn't making a direct threat to himself as much as Kitty. If he caused a problem, they could get rid of him and Kitty as well as her unborn child would be in eminent danger.

Kitty felt absolutely faint as Jude wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly onto the horse as it approached the river. As the outlaw rode the animal into the river, she wondered where it was they were going as dusk started to fall. But, she didn't have long to wonder as a dark cabin appeared in the distance.

"Lafitte!" Bonner said, looking back at his brother. "Tie up the doctor and get rid of our tracks!"

Once they arrived at the cabin, Jude pulled her off the horse as he got down. Kitty's heart started to pound so hard within her chest that she was sure he would hear it as he pushed her toward the cabin.

"Get inside!" Jude yelled pushing her in front of him.

"No! Please," Kitty yelled as Bonner looked at her. "Let us go! You've already gotten away from Dodge!"

"Don't make no difference," he said angrily. "That Marshal will be coming for us but he won't touch us so long as I got what he wants most in this world!"


	11. Chapter 11

Doc ran out of the hospital just in time to watch helplessly as Jude Bonner rode away with the woman he considered a daughter followed by Lafitte and Robbert. The latter holding a gun on the young physician as they passed. Doc's only consolation was that Robert would be with Kitty and some how, the young doctor might stop whatever Jude had in store for her.

Racing to the jail house with Sam and Burke, Doc pushed his way past them to get inside the door. He made his way to where Althea was kneeling next to Newly. "What happened?" he asked looking over the young Marshal.

"They had me," Althea said looking up. "The Marshal fought them but Jude beat him with his gun!"

"Yes," Doc said noticing the wound on Newly's head. "I can see that." Doc looked up at Sam and Burke before he spoke. "Sam, help me get Newly over to the hospital. Burke, I want you to go after Matt and Festus as quickly as you can and let them know what's happened here!"

"Yes, sir," Burke said heading out the door as Sam bent down to help pick up Newly.

Back at the cabin, Lafitte bound Robert with rope against a log before yelling toward the cabin. "If your going to have her, you better make it quick, we got to get out of here!"

Kitty's eyes went wild with fear. Surely he wouldn't, she thought. Not a pregnant woman! But then, this animal wasn't like normal men and she began to sob in earnest at the prospect that this monster would have his way with her in her condition.

"Get some wood and start a fire, Lafitte," Jude yelled looking behind him as he pushed Kitty into the cabin. "It's going to be a long night!"

"Why don't you get the wood!" Lafitte yelled as Bonner laughed.

"I got better things to do," he said slamming the door behind him.

Robert struggled against the bindings of the rope and looked around for anything that might help him get lose when Lafitte disappeared from site into the forest to retrieve some wood. Then, the physician's eyes fell upon a jagged piece of a branch protruding out from the log behind him and he wondered if it was sharpe enough to saw the rope holding his hands.

Lafitte gathered as much wood as he could before returning to the camp. Dropping the wood on the ground, Lafitte's mouth drew up into a snarled smile when he heard Kitty scream from the cabin and Jude laugh.

"You think that's funny?" Robert asked angrily as Lafitte grinned. "How funny do you think this is," he said swinging his arm toward the outlaw.

Lafitte raised his arms to protect himself as Robert plunged a syringe into the first bit of skin he could find and pushed the plunger sending the full amount of fluid into the man.

"What the..." Lafitte said I'm shock as Robert smiled.

"Good night," he said as Lafitte slumped forward.

The physician grabbed a second glass bottle from his bag and quickly filled the syringe again before grabbing the pistol he kept buried at the bottom of his bag.

Putting the gun into the waist band of his pants, he headed slowly toward the cabin and tried to be as quiet as possible. He knew, his plan would only work if Jude was surprised.

"Burke, are you sure they headed toward the river," Matt asked as they rode.

"Yes, sir," Burke replied with a nod. "I watched them head in that direction from Dodge. There's nothing else out there. The river is the only place they could be going to!"

"Festus," Matt said looking at his long time friend. "Can you think of any place out there they could hold up in for the night?"

"There's lots a places out there, Matthew," Festus replied anxiously. "We'll have ta just go by each one!"

"Let's hope we find them fast!" Matt replied angrily before turning his horse toward the river.

When Robert arrived at the cabin door, he could hear the struggle going on inside and Kitty's continued pleas of help. He silently counted to five in his head before he kicked the door of the cabin open.

Jude stood up from where he had Kitty pinned to a cot. Whirling around, his eyes opened in surprise. "How'd you get loose?" he yelled going toward Robert.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" he replied standing his ground. He only had one chance to make his plan work otherwise, he'd have to use his gun and that was always a last resort.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jude yelled reaching for Robert's neck.

As soon as the physician felt the outlaws hands touch his skin, he brought his hands from around his back and plunged the syringe into Jude's arm and pressed the plunger.

"What the...!" Jude yelled backing up while he pulled out the needle before dropping it on the ground. "Is that the best you got!"

"The very best," Robert said with a laugh as Bonner's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor.

"You did it!" Kitty cried pulling her torn blouse together.

"Are you alright?" Robert said taking her arms. "Did he hurt you?"

"I don't think so," she said smiling as tears streamed down her face.

"You think you can ride?" Robert asked as Kitty nodded. "Good, I want to get you back to Dodge, these two will be out all night!"

"You mean," Kitty said meeting his eyes. "Their not dead!"

"No," Robert said with a broad smile. "Only sedated. I don't carry anything that toxic in my bag!"

"I should have known," Kitty said letting Robert lead her out the door.

The horses were still saddled and where Lafitte had left them. Robert helped Kitty up and put her atop the smallest horse side saddle before he mounted another and then left the other one to wander free.

"I know it won't be the most comfortable ride," he said tying his doctors bag to the saddle. "So we'll take it as slow as we can."

"Thank you," Kitty said as the physician lead the way back to Dodge.


	12. Chapter 12

After Matt, Festus and Burke checked the fifth homestead that the hill man remembered being in the same area that the Bonner's rode to and not finding anything, Matt really started to worry.

"We might have ta check out a little further, Matthew," Festus said looking just as worried as Matt felt.

Robert tried to move as fast as he could but he worried about Kitty's condition. After everything she'd been though, the last thing he needed was for her to go into labor on the trail.

As night started to fall, Robert looked over at his companion. "I think we should stop and rest for a bit," he said. "It's getting late."

"I'd rather...," Kitty said taking a quick breath. "I want to keep going."

The physician quickly realized that the ride was becoming more than Kitty could handle when she suddenly swayed in her saddle.

"No," Robert said sternly before climbing down from his horse. "We're stopping!" he said taking the bedroll from his saddle. "I don't think the cowboy, Jude stole this horse from will mind if we burrow a few of his belongings."

Kitty let Robert help her down from the horse and only after she was on her feet did she realize just how tired she was.

"Lean on me," he said slowly leading her to a fallen tree in a small grove. "This looks safer than being out on that trail, don't you think?"

"Yes," Kitty said wearily as Robert spread out the bedding. Helping her to sit down, elicited a sigh of relief from the pregnant woman.

"I'm going to bring the horses in closer and see what else those saddlebags hold, maybe if we're lucky, I'll find us some coffee," Robert said with a grin.

"How far you reckon we are from Dodge, Matthew?" Festus asked when they stopped to let the horse's rest.

"I'd say about ten miles," Matt said looking around. "I wonder, could we have missed something?"

"I don't think so," Burke replied quickly shaking his head. "This is the way they came, I'm certain of it!"

"Alright," Matt said with a determined nod. "We'll keep going until we can't see the trail no more!"

"We're in luck!" Robert said returning to where he left Kitty.

"You found coffee?" she asked in surprise as Robert nodded.

"I'll make us a fire and have a pot brewing faster than you can say, a rat run over the roof of the house with a piece of raw liver in his mouth."

"You sound just like your father," Kitty giggled as Robert smiled.

Finishing the pot of coffee, he handed her a cup before he took a seat on the log next to Kitty. "How are you feeling now?" he asked gently putting a hand on her shoulder as he sipped his coffee.

"Alright," she said sitting a little forward. "Of course, this log isn't the best for my back but it'll do."

"I'm sure it's not," he replied with a wiry grin. "Once we're back in Dodge, I think we'll both feel better. In the meantime, why don't you try to get some sleep, I'll keep watch."

"I think, I will," Kitty said with a slight nod before settling back on the bedroll.

Robert took a blanket he'd found in Kitty's horse and covered the woman with it before moving away from the camp fire. He was sure the Bonner's would be out for hours from the amount of the sedative he'd given them. He really wasn't worried about encountering anyone on the trail at this late hour but he wanted to be prepared nonetheless.

After some time, Robert returned to the camp fire just in time to see Kitty thrashing and whimpering in her sleep.

"Kitty," Robert said kneeling down, he gently put a hand on her shoulder.

She awoke with a start and looked around before tightly squeezing her eyes shut. "It was just a dream," she said quietly as Robert nodded.

"Try to get some more sleep," he said patting her shoulder as Kitty nodded. Laying back with a sigh, Robert watched her grimace before her eyes suddenly flew open. "What's wrong?" he asked gently as Kitty's eyes met his.

"The baby," she said with an anguished cry. "I think...the baby's trying to come!"

Matt hated to admit it, but the further they traveled in the dark, the more treacherous the trail became. "I think," he said after his horse took a misstep. "We may have to stop."

"I hate ta say it, Matthew," Festus replied. "But, I think yer right!"

"Alright," Matt said looking around. "We'll set up camp here and head out at first light!"

After the first few hours, Kitty's labor started to intensify and Robert knew without a doubt the baby would arrive by morning. He also knew that this was not the most ideal time for Kitty to be having the baby but there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. The baby was coming.

"Alright," he said taking Kitty's hand after an extremely intense contraction. "I don't want you to worry about a thing. You can do this, Kitty."

"No," she said shaking her head wearily. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!"

Robert had to keep her from becoming panicked so he smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand before he spoke. "If Matt could be here with you right now, I know he would be. But, until he finds us, the only thing we can do is bring that baby safely into this world. You're not going to quit on me now, are you?"

"No," Kitty said managing a slight smile before another contraction racked her body.

"Breathe though it," Robert prompted as Kitty pulled on his arm and gritted her teeth. "It's not going to be much longer now!"

*Happy Birthday America!* :)


	13. Chapter 13

Matt was up as soon as the sky started to show the first hint of color. He didn't want to miss a moment of daylight in his search for Kitty.

As Festus picked up his bedroll, he wondered if Matt had even slept. He only had a few hours himself at most and when he did awaken, Matt had already been up.

"Matthew," he said patting his friend's shoulder. "We'll find em today! Don't ya worry!"

"I know, Festus," Matt said looking toward the sky. But the worry about what Bonner was capable of never left the back of his mind. It had taken Kitty months to trust anyone enough to touch her the first time after Bonner had taken her. Even himself, she had issues with until he finally showed her, he wasn't going to hurt her like Jude Bonner did.

Matt had sworn to her that if he ever got the chance, he'd kill Bonner and yet, he did have the chance in the street in Dodge and he just couldn't bring himself to forget his pledge to the law, not even for her. But this time, this time when he got to Kitty and if Bonner was still there, he promised himself, he wouldn't hold back, not this time. Bonner was his and if Matt had his way, the outlaw would die once and for all!

Robert squeezed out a rag of cold water before mopping Kitty's brow with it, then he grinned in relief when the woman opened her eyes and met his. "The baby?" she said looking around in a panic as Robert put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

The physician smiled before he picked up a tiny bundle wrapped in what was left of Kitty's petticoat. "She's just fine, Kitty," he said placing the infant in her mother's arms. "We've been keeping each other company while you were resting."

Kitty smiled softly before shaking her head. "She is perfect, isn't she?"

"Uh huh," he said as the fuzzy red headed baby slept soundly in her mother's arms.

"I wish Matt were here," she said quietly before looking up as Robert suddenly jumped to his feet.

"I think...some one's coming," he said picking up his revolver before heading out of the grove.

"Robert," Kitty said worriedly as he turned around.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered putting a finger to his lips.

Kitty hugged her daughter close as Robert disappeared from her sight but a moment later, she heard him call out. "We're over here!"

Matt stopped and looked around before looking at the two men beside him. "Did you hear that!"

Festus was the first one to see Robert coming though the brush behind them. "There's Robert!" he said turning Ruth toward his son.

Matt and Burke followed as Robert waited a few feet ahead for them to arrive.

"Son," Festus said sliding off Ruth once they stopped. "Yer alright?"

"Yeah," Robert replied with a grin as Matt looked around worriedly.

"Where's Kitty?" he asked meeting Robert's eyes. "And what did you do with the Bonner's!"

"That's a bit of a long story," Robert said sheepishly. "But I think you'd better head into that grove of trees there. You'll find your wife and I think she'd really like to see you right about now!"

Matt didn't give it a second thought as he hurried toward the grove. When Festus started to follow, Robert grabbed his arm. "Just a minute, Pa," he said with a smirk. "Kitty'll probably want to introduce him to their daughter without us standing there gawking at them, if you know what I mean!"

"Daughter?" Burke said as Robert nodded.

"She was born early this morning," he said as a flash of light caught his eye.

Turning his head sharply to the right, he got just a glimps of movement in the brush before he sent the black muzzle of a gun being raise.

Matt stepped into the grove and his eyes immediately fell on Kitty. Turned to her side with her back toward him, he started to approach her and stopped half way there when he saw the tiny pink baby nestled against her chest nursing on an exposed breast.

"Kit..." he whispered as Kitty turned to look up at him.

"Matt," she cried as the man went down to one knee.

"The baby," he asked gently as Kitty smiled.

"A girl, cowboy," she said quietly.

Matt smiled but it suddenly turned into a frown and a look of worry when he heard the first of several gunshots.

"I'll be back," he said reaching for his gun as he got to his feet.

"Matt, please be careful!" Kitty yelled as her husband headed back the way he'd come.

"Pa!" Robert yelled pushing Festus down after the first shot rang out but before he could fire off a round from his gun, Bonner fired again.

Matt stepped outside the trees just in time to see Bonner fire in the direction where Festus, Robert and Burke were scrambling to find some kind of cover. He raised his gun, carefully took aim and the next time Bonner came into site to fire again, Matt squeezed off a round and then grinned triumphantly when he seen Bonner go down.

He hurried toward his friends but stopped short when he saw Burke stand up and turn away. Looking down, he watched his long time friend gently straighten Robert's jacket before putting each hand across his chest where a large scarlet patch of crimson red blood had formed.

"Festus," Matt said in anguish as the hill man never looked up.

"He's gone Matthew," he said quietly with tears streaming down his face. Looking up, he meet Matt's eyes before looking back down into Robert's inanimate face. "I didn't even git ta say, goodbye."


	14. Chapter 14

Matt looked around before turning to the man next to him. "Burke, come with me!" Burke followed as Matt headed over to where Bonner had gone down. Cautiously approaching the area, Matt leveled his gun at Lafitte who struggled to climb to his feet next to his dead brother Jude.

"I give up!" Lafitte said raising his hands as Matt kicked Jude's gun away.

"Burke," Matt said angrily. "Take him into custody!"

"Yes, sir," Burke replied grabbing Lafitte's arm. "Let's go!"

Matt shook his head as he looked down into the lifelessly cold eyes of Jude Bonner. He had fulfilled his promise but at what cost?

Festus hadn't moved from his spot next to Robert when Matt returned to his side. Putting a hand on his friends shoulder, he said gently. "Let me help you take care of him, Festus."

The hill man nodded as he stood up. "I'll get a blanket from Ruth ta wrap him in," Festus said before slowly moving toward his mule.

After his friend was out of sight, Matt kneeled down next to Robert's body and sighed before he closed the younger man's eyes in a silent prayer. He knew he owed Robert a debt of gratitude that he would never be able to repay but at least he was able to say that he'd taken care of the man that took his life.

Festus returned with a heavy wool blanket and spread it out next to his son before Matt put a hand on his arm. "You going to be alright?"

"Reckon, I have ta be, Matthew," Festus said quietly.

Matt nodded as he reached down for Robert's shoulders while Festus took his feet and together they lifted the younger man up and put him gently into the center of the blanket.

"Much obliged fer yer help," Festus said despondently. "But don't ya think you should be getting back ta Miss Kitty."

"Kitty's safe," Matt said standing up as Burke came toward them.

"I've got him tied up," he said looking at Matt. "You want me to take him back into town and bring back a wagon?"

"Yeah," Matt replied looking down as Festus wrapped the blanket around Robert. "And I think you should bring Doc and Newly if he can travel, back with you."

"Yes, sir," Burke said with a nod before heading toward his horse.

Matt watched Burke and Bonner's brother ride away before bending down to help Festus with Robert's body.

"Let me help you," he said as Festus started to protest. "I want to help, please."

Festus finally relented and together they moved Robert closer to the grove before gently lowering him to the ground.

"I'm going to check on Kitty and the baby," Matt said clasping Festus on the shoulder. "Burke'll be back soon with Doc."

Festus only nodded as he sat down on a log with Robert's body at his feet. When Matt turned back to look at his fiend, the hill man had buried his face in his hands.

"Matt," Kitty said when he reappeared at her side. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Jude is dead," Matt said as Kitty sighed in relief. "But, that's not all."

"What is it," Kitty asked worriedly before Matt met her eyes.

"Robert," he said hesitantly. "He's been shot and he didn't make it," Matt replied quietly as Kitty hugged her daughter closer to her chest. "I sent Burke back to Dodge for a wagon to bring you and Robert back to town. And I told him to bring Doc and Newly with him."

"Good," Kitty said with a nod. "Go to Festus, Matt. He needs you more than I do right now and give him my best."

"Thanks, Kitty," Matt said leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Matt did his best to console his friend but Festus grief was unending. He was never so glad to see Burke return with Newly and Doc and two wagons. One being driven by Newly himself.

"Sure am glad to see you're alright," Matt said as Newly climbed down from the drivers seat.

"Just a bump on the head as Doc said," Newly replied watching as the older man climbed down after him.

"Doc," Matt said with a nod toward Festus. "You'll find Robert over there and Kitty's in the grove of trees behind him."

Doc nodded before heading over to where Festus still sat on the log with Robert at his feet. They watched as Doc leaned over and spoke quietly to the hill man before he kneeled next to Robert's body.

Festus stood up and paced away from the physician as he uncovered his son. He'd seen enough earlier and preferred not to be reminded that he'd held him while Robert drew a last shuddering breath.

As the only doctor for miles around, it was Doc's responsibility to confirm the manor or cause of death for the Marshal's report. He'd done it many times in Dodge, mostly during shootouts or when an occasional gunfighter would come into town to challenge Matt's authority. It wasn't by far, his favorite part of the job but it was still his job. It was however, at times like this when he had to inspect the body of a friend or loved one that he remembered why he had chosen this profession in the first place.

Matt turned his attention to Newly and Burke while Doc performed his duty. "Why don't you two go ahead and load up Jude's body to take back to Dodge," he said as Burke nodded.

"I'll show you where he's at," Burke said pointing the way.

The first thing Doc noticed when he pulled back the blanket covering Robert's body wasn't the deathly pallor of his skin tone but rather the lack of stiffness in the younger man's limbs. Taking out the case he kept his glasses in, he quickly put them on before lifting one of Robert's eyelids. Sucking in a quick breath, he pressed on a thumb nail and watched as the hue changed from off white when pressed to slightly pink when he let go.

"Festus," Doc said opening his bag. "Come over here!"

"Doc," Festus replied emotionlessly. "I can't, I just can't look at him again!"

"Festus," Doc said angrily. "You mule headed...get over here! Robert isn't dead!"

"What you mean, Doc?" Festus said whirling around as Doc ripped open Robert's shirt. "I listen to his chest! I didn't hear no heart beat!"

"I can hardly hear it myself," Doc said looking up. "It's faint but it's there!"


	15. Chapter 15

Festus watched in eager anticipation as Doc examined the wound in Robert's chest before bringing the blanket to the younger man's neck.

"Doc," Festus said looking down at his son. "Ain't ya gonna do somethin!"

"Festus, I can't! Not here anyway," Doc replied putting a hand on the hill man's arm and leading him toward Matt. "If I mess with that wound here, it's going to get infected which would be far worse for Robert in his weakened condition. The best thing we can do right now, is to try and get him to the hospital in Dodge."

"Should we move him?" Matt asked joining the conversation. "You don't think it'll be to much for him."

"Well," Doc said looking back at the younger man that he'd come to respect like a son. "If we don't try, he'll die for sure," he said before turning to the hill man. "It's got to be your decision, Festus. You're his father."

"I want ta take him home, Doc," Festus said with a nod.

"Good," Doc said with a slight smile before looking at Matt. "You go get Kitty and the baby and we'll get Robert into the wagon."

"Alright," Matt said before he headed into the grove where he left Kitty. Standing next his wife a moment as she slept, he smiled when his daughter opened her eyes and looked up at him. Gently reaching down, he pick up the baby and cradled her a moment before waking his wife.

"Kitty," Matt said bending down to gently nudge his drowsy wife. "We have to go."

"Go," Kitty murmured. "We're going home?"

"Yes," Matt said helping her to her feet before slowly leading her to a wagon with a bed of fresh hay. "We're taking you and Robert home so Doc can operate."

"Operate?" Kitty said settling herself on to the back of the wagon. "On who?"

"Robert," Doc said stepping over to where Matt still held the baby. "Now, let me see that baby."

"But, I thought," Kitty said meeting Matt's eyes as he shook his head no.

"He's alive," Doc replied before passing the infant back to her. "But barely. It'll be a real miracle if he makes it but I got to at least try."

Festus drove the wagon with his son in the back while Doc rode with Robert and Matt rode in the back of the other wagon with Kitty. At first, they went as slow as they could but the slow pace was getting them no where and the heat of the day was starting to take its toll on Robert, Kitty and the baby.

Doc climbed out of the wagon, mopping his brow as he did with a clean handkerchief. "I don't know Matt," he said looking from the tall man to Festus. "I'm thinking it might be safer for everyone if we stop until it cools off and we're going to need some water."

Matt nodded in agreement before he looked at Festus. "What about the McGregor's old farm house. It's just a little ways off the road."

"But, Matthew," Festus said looking worried. "We don't know if in there's any water on that old farm or if that there well done dried up."

"I'm thinking there is water there," Matt replied. "The fields are green and so is the yard, it wouldn't be like that if there wasn't any water."

"That there is sure true enough," Festus said nodding. "Last time I was out this way, that's how it looked then."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Doc said hurriedly. "Let's get going!"

Pulling the wagon's up to the house, Matt was relieved to see the yard and fields were indeed still green which meant the well had not run dry.

"Burke," Matt said helping Kitty out of the wagon. "I want you to get some water and bring it to the house while Newly helps Festus get Robert inside."

"Sure thing," Burke said scrambling toward the well as Matt helped Kitty up the stairs with their baby and into the house.

It was relatively clean since the house had been closed up and all the furnishings had been covered. Dust and a few cobwebs was all that Matt saw as he help Kitty toward a sitting room. Quickly removing the cover from the sofa, he helped her down onto it before Kitty waved him away.

"I'll get a clean blanket from the wagon," he said before heading back outside.

"Easy," Doc said as Festus and Newly carried Robert into the house. "We don't need that wound to start bleeding again."

The physician entered the house first and looked around for the best place to put Robert. "Here," Doc said pulling the cover off the large wooden table in the kitchen. "Put him right here!"

Festus and Newly stepped back as Doc put his bag on the edge of the table. Opening the bag, he took out his stethoscope before moving in closer to the table.

"Doc," Festus said watching as the physician shook his head worriedly. "Is he gettin worse?"

"I'm afraid so," Doc said putting both hands helplessly on the table. "I'm going to be completely honest with you, Festus. I don't think he'll make it back to Dodge."

Festus looked down at Robert who's chest barely moved with each slow breath he took. "Well, don't just stand there, can't ya do somethin?"

"I could," Doc said looking up into Festus eyes. "But, I don't think it'd do any good. Doing surgery now would just hasten the inevitable."

Festus met Doc's eyes before he spoke. "You knew all along, didn't ya Doc?" he asked before he watched the older man's hand go to Robert's wrist.

"I'll do what I can," he said with a nod. "I just wanted you to know what we were up against."


	16. Chapter 16

Doc took a deep breath before he looked up at the hill man. "Get some water from Burke and boil it!"

Festus nodded and headed out the door as Newly stepped into the kitchen.

"Newly," Doc said gathering what he'd need from his bag. "I'll need your help! When Festus gets that water boiling, I want you to put these in it. We can't risk an infection, Robert's to weak as it is."

"Yes, sir," Newly said taking the instruments and dropping them into a pan as Festus returned with a bucket of water.

Matt entered the kitchen with a clean white sheet and handed it to Newly as Doc listened to Robert's chest.

"Kitty figured, you'd need that if you were planning on doing surgery," he said as Doc nodded.

Newly started ripping the sheet into strips as Doc let go of the stethoscope to rest against his chest. "Matt," he said with a nod toward the hill man.

"C'mon," Matt said taking Festus arm. "Let's go outside."

"No! I want to stay with my son," Festus protested as Doc looked perturbed.

"You can't do anything for him," Doc said gently. "Go with Matt now and I'll call ya when I'm done!"

Festus only nodded before silently following Matt outside.

The surgery took less than an hour but Doc wasn't happy that it had taken that long as every poke seemed to produce a fresh torrent of blood that Robert just couldn't spare.

"You want me to bring Festus in now?" Newly said cleaning that last of Doc's instruments before putting them back in the physicians bag.

Doc nodded absently as he listened to the ever weakening heart of his patient. The blood loss combined with Robert's existing myocarditis didn't help matters and the physician hated to admit it but he felt it was just a matter of time before his protégé's organs gave out. How he was going to tell Festus that his effort to save his son wasn't going to happen, he didn't know.

Festus stepped timidly into the room and met the eyes of his friend. "Newly wouldn't tell me nothin, Doc," he said looking down at Robert. Naked from the waist up, his pale face and chest betrayed his condition and the hill man shook his head. "He ain't gonna make it, is he?"

"Festus, I've done all I can..." he replied before trailing off deep in thought. "But," he exclaimed coming around from behind the table. "I don't think you have!"

"What you talkin about!" Festus asked angrily as Doc hurried to the doorway.

"Newly!" Doc yelled as the Marshal trotted inside the house.

"What's wrong?" he said as Doc grabbed his arm.

"I want you and Festus to take Robert off the table and put him on the floor beside it!"

"What fer?" Festus asked as Doc turned around.

"You just might be able to save Robert's life!"

"Me," Festus said looking quite confused. "How?"

"You just leave that up to me!" Doc said looking at Newly. "Grab that sheet and let's get him off that table!"

Newly stepped back as Doc inserted the needle attached to a rubber tube into Robert's artery at the crock of his arm.

"You sure about this," Newly asked quietly. "Blood transfusions usually kill the patient."

"I know," Doc said looking up at the younger man. "This is his last chance! I'm just hoping that since it's coming from his father, it'll work!"

"And if it don't?" Newly said looking at the sedated hill man.

"Robert's going to die if we don't do something," Doc said standing up. "The way I see it, we don't have nothing to lose!"

Newly could only watch as the physician, unclamped the tube just below the insertion point in Festus arm.

"Now," Doc said checking the time. "All we can do is wait!"

Doc constantly monitored Robert's vital signs while Newly kept an eye on Festus. After two hours, the physician noticed a marked improvement in Robert's color and heart rate.

"Doc," Matt said standing in the door way. "Kitty wants to know what's going on?"

"Well," Doc replied climbing to his feet. "I'm really not sure myself but by golly, you can tell her, that this just might work!"

The constant rattle of a wagon was the first thing he heard followed by the movement beneath him. To weak to move, he could only crack open on eye and look around before emitting a low groan of disapproval.

"Stop!" Doc said reaching up to put a hand on Newly's shoulder. The Marshal nodded before he brought the wagon to a stop. "He's waking up!"

Festus stopped Ruth beside the wagon as Doc took Robert's wrist. "Doc," Robert said slowly opening both eyes. "Kitty...the baby?"

"Their both fine," Doc said putting away his pocket watch. "I'm more concerned about you? How do you feel?"

"Weak," Robert replied looking up at Festus as the hill man grinned.

"We'll get some vittle's in ta ya and you'll be right as rain, right Doc?"

"That's right," Doc said with a wink as Robert closed his eyes.

"Thought I was dead," he mumbled before drifting back to sleep.

"It ain't your time yet," Doc replied with a slight smile before meeting Festus grateful look of gratitude. "Well, c'mon! Let's get him home!"


	17. Chapter 17

Early one morning a few weeks after their return from rescuing Kitty and Robert, Doc stopped off at the post office and picked up the mail for him, Robert and the hospital. Opening the door, he almost got plowed down by Matt.

"Oh, sorry Doc," Matt said stepping aside.

"Well, Matt," Doc said with a mischievous grin. "Why the hurry?"

"I got the results of the Judge's exam!"

"Well," Doc replied impatiently. "What's it say?"

"Not much," Matt said shrugging his shoulders as he passed by the older physician.

"What'd ya mean, not much! Did you pass or didn't cha!"

"I did," Matt replied with a broad smile. "On the first try to!"

"You could always ask to take it again, you know," Doc said with a laugh as Matt grinned.

"No thanks," he said firmly. "Once was enough!"

"I agree," Doc said shaking his head as he remembered how vigorous the physician's exam had been. "Once was enough for me as well," he said looking though his pile of mail. "Well, I'll be!"

"What?" Matt asked as Doc read the first page of The Boston Medical and Surgical Journal.

"My successful blood transfusion between Robert and Festus made the front page," Doc said handing Matt the paper.

"Doc, this is incredible," Matt said handing him back the paper. "How's he doing?"

"I let him out of bed today," Doc said swiping at his mustache.

"You think he's strong enough for that?"

"Since when did you start practicing medicine, Judge!" Doc said walking toward the hospital as Matt followed. "I don't think there's to much mischief he can get into while I'm gone."

"Speaking of mischief," Matt said with a nod as Doc looked up to see Festus walking toward them.

"Where you going?" Doc said once the hill man crossed their path.

"I was thinkin of checking in at the jail with Newly before I went ta see Robert, why?"

"Well, Newly can wait," Doc said grabbing his arm. "I got something to show you and Robert. C'mon!"

"What is it?" Festus said distrustfully.

"I'll tell you when we get to the hospital, let's go!"

Robert sucked in a deep breath and contemplated waiting for someone to come to help before climbing onto a step ladder to reach the top shelf of the storage cabinet. Doc kept Robert's extra supply of heart medicine up there so that it wouldn't accidentally get used in the confusion of helping patients.

Tottering on the edge of the ladder, he was almost about to reach it when he heard the door to the clinic open.

"Robert, what in the hell are you doing!" Althea said as he grabbed the shelf for support.

"I almost got it," he said shooting her a dirty look as the door opened behind her. "Uh oh," he mumbled when Doc, Matt and Festus walked in.

"What in thunder are you doing up there, Robert!" Doc yelled before looking at Matt. "Get him off that ladder!"

Matt grinned as he grabbed Robert's arm and helped him down. "What were you after?"

"There's some vials on the top shelf," Robert said as Matt easily reached up and got the medicine. "Thanks," the physician said sheepishly.

"Next time," Festus said with a nod of thanks toward Matt. "Ask for help. Doc just let you out of bed!"

"I know but no one was here," Robert replied with a mischievous grin. "Besides, I can do for myself. I'm just a little weak that's all."

"Well," Doc said handing him the journal. "That'll pass. In the meantime, take a look at this!"

Robert opened the paper as he sat down and read the article on the front page. "I still can't believe you did it," he said looking up at Doc. "Every patient we tried to do a transfusion on at school eventually died."

"I know," Doc said meeting his eyes. "But we had nothing to lose and for whatever reason, it worked!"

"Yes," Robert replied thoughtfully. "But it has to have a scientific reason behind it."

"Maybe we should study it some more," Doc replied excitedly as Robert nodded in agreement.

"All we need is a few samples of blood from different people to compare," Robert said turning around as the door to the clinic shut behind them leaving the two physicians alone.

"Well," Doc said looking at his protégé. "I guess it was something we said."

Robert laughed as he nudge Doc's arm. "C'mon, let's go have some lunch. I'm actually hungry!"

"Good," Doc replied grabbing his hat as he headed for the door. "And, we need to talk about a celebration. Matt passed the exam!"

"He did!" Robert said with a broad smile. "That's great!"

*Ending this here for now but will revisit the story soon!*


End file.
